Take My Breath Away
by Severus Snape's luvr
Summary: Hermione wakes up from a dream and tries to figure things out before it consumes her. Rated R just in case for now. May be more appropriate later on in the story.


Take My Breath Away  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any characters and events related to him even though I would like to own Snape! Be kind, this is my first attempt at writing a SS/HG fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger, now a know it all seventh year, fumbles into potions class.  
  
"You're late Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryfinndor!" Bites Snape in his usual omniscient tone.  
  
Hermione sits down next to Ron before Snape could say otherwise.  
  
"Due to Granger's tardiness for the last few lessons, you will all get the chance to thank her for the twenty-foot paper you will now have to write on shrinking potions," glowers Snape. "It will be due in two weeks."  
  
Professor McGonagall rushes in and smiles at Hermione.  
  
"Professor Snape, may I use some of your class time for a critical announcement from Dumbledore?" McGonagall asks.  
  
"Why not? I'm finished with them for today!"  
  
"Students, your N.E.W.T.S. are to be taken in three weeks and all class that are not on the test have been cancelled."  
  
"I guess that we are still stuck with snippy Snape then huh?" Ron jokes to Hermione.  
  
"Bloody Hell, what I wouldn't give to drop this grease balls class," she replies.  
  
"Miss Granger! Due to your crude comment about me, you've just earned the class another twenty-feet. Now it is due next week!" Snape shouts.  
  
"Damn-it you filthy mud-blood shut your mouth!" Malfoy screams.  
  
Class is dismissed and Hermione stays behind to talk to Snape.  
  
"You hate me don't you?" Hermione whines walking up to his desk.  
  
"Miss Granger, how could I hate the best student in Hogwarts? I just despise you for knowing too much." Snape groans.  
  
"But then why did you assign forty-feet of shrinking potions research?"  
  
"Hermione, it is a requirement to pass this class. You of all people should know that I use misbehavior to assign required assignments." Snape says smiling.  
  
"Hermione? You never call me Hermione. And you smiled!" a shocked Hermione states.  
  
"Miss Granger get out of my dungeons and go be with Potter and Weasley. Lord knows they still can't do research without your help!" Snipes Snape regaining his seriousness.  
  
Hermione walks out with a sense of accomplishment of changing Snape. As soon as she realizes that she is out of his sight, she collapses up against the wall and thinks about his smile. His teeth are actually a bright white, despite what others think, and his eyes just gleam with excitement. All of the sudden, Hermione starts to loose her breath as she sees Professor Snape walking up the hallway.  
  
"Granger? Are you feeling alright?" Professor Snape asks with his black cloak flowing behind him.  
  
"Umm... yeah. I guess so. Just a little tired," she replies.  
  
"Come with me then. I think you'll like what I am about to show you." Snape whispers.  
  
Hermione reluctantly follows him down an elaborate hallway that she has never seen before. The trim around the ceiling has Irish scrolls and the actual ceiling is enchanted to be the sky like in the Great Hall. Snape whispers a chant to the portrait of a pirate ship. The ship sails off into the abyss and opens the door to a glamorous room filled with black leather furniture and satin draperies.  
  
"Professor? What is this place?" Hermione asks.  
  
"It is one of seven rooms built by Dumbledore for prominent emembers of the order at Hogwarts. Each is customized for one specific member to think about upcoming actions or to just get away. When someone is in the room, no sound or communication leaves or enters, " Snape replies.  
  
"Why did you bring me here then?"  
  
"You just need to relax. You ask too many questions."  
  
Snape leads Hermione to a large room with a masseuse table, sauna and pool. He then lays her down on the table, places a cloth over her and flicks his wand. Her cloak and clothes disappear and Snape starts working on her neck and back.  
  
"Professor, may I ask what you're doing?"  
  
"Hermione, have you ever has a man make you feel like a woman?"  
  
"No, but why you?"  
  
"Be quiet Miss Granger. Let me do the work." Snape barks.  
  
"Hermione!!! You need to wake up or you'll make us late to the train station," Ginny yells. "We don't want to have another incident like your second-year." 


End file.
